This is so wrong
by purpleviolets
Summary: Quigleycest IsadoraDuncan, mentions of IsadoraQuigley, chapters have been edited and reworked
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Isadora, Quigley and Duncan Quagmire do not belong to me. All characters are the property of Lemony Snicket

* * *

Chapter 1

_I wish my loving Quigley were here_

_So he could pound me up my rear _

Isadora Quagmire wrote when she was supposed to be listening to Mrs. Bass. But her thoughts kept drifting back to Quigley Quagmire her brother who had been killed in the same fire which destroyed their home and their parents.

"Isadora Quagmire, did you hear a word I said about the measurement of the wall clock?"

"Yes Miss,"

"Wonderful, then you can tell me what the circumference of the clock above my head is."

"Um, uh..."

"Why are you uming and uhing Miss Quagmire? Were you not listening? Are you lying to me?" Mrs. Bass asked nastily.

"Yes Miss,"

"Right then, you will stay after class for 3 hours and write the line: I will listen when Mrs. Bass is talking, then you will rub out all 250 of those lines with your hands and then you will clap the erasers for half an hour."

Isadora sighed and nodded quickly before Mrs. Bass had anytime to add anymore.

She desperately missed those nights, when they would express their love for each other physically, and be rewarded with earthmoving pleasure. Then they would fall asleep altogether in Quigley's king size bed. She would always be in the middle with Quigley on her right he would always drape his arm around her waist and Duncan would be on her left, he would always wrap an arm around her hip. Isadora would always feel safe and protected whenever they lay like this. She felt like there was nothing she couldn't face.

She knew Quigley was supposed to be dead but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he was alive and he was out there looking for her and Duncan.

The Baudelaires were very nice people. Isadora and Duncan loved being around the bright and intelligent people. Violet was sweet and caring and Klaus was down to earth and well read, Sunny was cute and loved her siblings very much. Isadora knew how close the siblings were but she could see that Violet and Klaus were closer than normal siblings. A little push and they would be in the right direction. She could see that they were closer because of the fire. She and Duncan were like that too, they had clung to each other after the fire, never letting the other out of sight as they were scared they'd also lose each other.

Duncan and Isadora comforted each other every night after Quigley's death, but something always felt missing. She wouldn't feel as filled up, and just having Duncan around her, she would feel quite as safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The past is still haunting me_

_The future is something I cannot see_

Isadora gazed wistfully out the window at the grey drab buildings of Prufrock Prep. Her gaze drifted to Klaus Baudelaire, she saw how similar they were. Both parents lost in a mysterious fire. But Isadora had lost something more, Quigley. She felt lost and cold without him. Both he and Duncan had made her feel secure and safe. Everyday felt the same to Isadora. She followed the same routine; she took the same route along the deserted road, everyday. _He's out there; I feel it in my bones. But…. How can it be? _The bell jerked her out of her daydream, where she, Duncan and Quigley were safe in Quigley's king sized bed wrapped in each others warm embrace. She packed up her textbooks and headed for the door. Klaus caught her arm and prevented her from walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Isadora, I know about you and Duncan……"

How had her life gotten so complicated? To have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Was that the way life should be? It was so hard, losing him, losing their parents, losing that safe shield. She didn't think she could face the 'mystery meat' for lunch. Instead Isadora turned right into her and Duncan's dorm. Locking the door she stripped down to her light blue vintage styled contour bra, with matching thong.

Isadora admired her body in the full length mirror in their room. Suddenly a chill broke out throughout the room, Isadora dived under the cool sheets, she thought of her timetable, wondering if she had classes this afternoon. She did, but she'll tell the teacher she wasn't feeling well, which was true. Moments later Isadora was asleep wrapped in silky sheets that smelt like her and Duncan.

She woke to the lock being turned in the door, someone walking into the bathroom that was connected to their room and running the bath. Isadora felt the sheets being gently pulled away from her body. She was then delicately scooped up into Duncan's arms.

He placed her in the bathroom, tenderly pulling down her knickers and unclasping her bra. He pulled the garments from her body and swept her up into his arms and placed her in the warm bath. The soothing water enveloped her in its arms wrapping her in a safe cocoon. The ocean-y scent of the water refreshed and revived her, waking her from her slumber. She heard the rustling of a zip being undone, then felt Duncan enter the water. He arranged them so that she was lying on top of him with her rear pressed onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. He heard her gasp when she felt how hard he was. Duncan girt the warm water onto her breasts letting it cleanse her. He then took the honey scented bar of soap and rubbed it all over Isadora's body, lingering on her breasts and stomach. She rolled over so that they were facing each other and gave him a long, loving kiss. She took the soap from his hand and sat up.

She slowly ran it along his skin, taunting and teasing him. She washed his hair, massaging his scalp, running her hands down his back. Duncan abruptly stood up, grabbed the towels and dried him and Isadora off. Duncan took her hand and led her back into their bedroom. He lightly pushed her onto her back on the bed. He lay across her and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking gently. He extracted many loud moans from Isadora.

Duncan pulled her legs till her hips were just at the edge of the bed, he spread her legs far apart. Duncan dropped onto his knees in front of her, and his tongue darted out to taste her.

With a strangled gasp Isadora came, choking on Duncan's name. He cleaned her dry, and then slid up her body to her open mouth. He kissed her passionately, and draped his arm around her hip. Safe from the horrors of the world for the time being Isadora slept, dreaming of a beautiful world, an alternate world, where the fire never happened. It felt so real, so good. She knew that what she did with Duncan was so wrong but she no longer cared. If they didn't comfort each other who would?


End file.
